1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to whirlpool bathtubs, spas, hot tubs and, more specifically, to air control modules and aromatherapy modules for whirlpool bathtubs, spas and hot tubs.
2. Description of Related Art
Whirlpool bathtubs, spas, and hot tubs typically circulate water between a water intake and jets positioned beneath the water line of the whirlpool tub, spa or bath. Further, air is mixed with the water to increase the force on the body or skin of the user. Certain tub or spa designs have incorporated a unit to introduce a scent or aromatherapy into the bathing well when the air is mixed with the water before exiting the jets.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art system 1 for incorporating aromatherapy into air exiting the jets of a whirlpool tub is disclosed. The prior art system 1 includes an air control unit 3 secured to the bathtub deck 5 and an aromatherapy unit 7 spaced from the air control unit 3 and secured to the bathtub deck 5. The air control unit 3 is connected to the aromatherapy unit 7 via a 90 degree L-fitting 9 and piping 11. The aromatherapy unit 7 includes a canister (not shown) containing an aromatherapy catalyst (beads, crystals, liquid, etc.) positioned within the aromatherapy unit 7 such that air introduced from the air control unit 3 passes through the L-fitting 9 and piping 11 through the canister to an outlet 15. The outlet 15 leads to jets (not shown) thereby introducing the scent or aromatherapy into the bathing well.
Various other designs for introducing aromatherapy in a tub or spa are known. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,060,180; 6,723,233; and 6,405,387 to Barnes are generally directed to a jetted apparatus for tubs and spas. The apparatus comprises a structure for providing aromatherapy which may be combined with an ozone generator. The disclosed aromatherapy structure includes an enclosure in which an adapter is provided having a female threaded region extending into an interior of the enclosure and including a port adapted to receive a tube connecting the enclosure to an ozone generator. A cylindrical housing is open at both ends and has a male threaded region at one of its ends which is screwed into a female threaded region of an adapter. Ozone generated by the ozone generator flows through a disc shaped diffuser, which includes a porous material and serves to receive an aromatherapy compound or scented liquid in order to enrich ozone passing through the housing and the diffuser with an aromatherapy compound or scent vapor. Further, the enclosure includes a port which is connected with a tube to an air tube downstream of an air control valve to allow a fluid communication between the air tube and the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,217 to Marcos is directed to a jetted bathtub in which a scent package is placed in a pipe section of the piping of the bathtub. As air flows through the pipe section, it passes through the scent package and picks up scent vapor from the scent package. Subsequently, the air scent mixture is blown out of an air outlet and directed to an area above the bathtub.